Trailer Transformers Equestria
by Bat Dragon
Summary: El avance del que será mi siguiente fic, espero sea de su total agrado, pronto subiré biografias y lo que pediré, así como lo que decidi para los OC, más aclaraciones en el fic
1. Chapter 1

"_**Bueno, aquí les traigo el avance del fic que seguirá después de "Batman y Firebird Casos de Pesadilla", mismo que será "Transformers Equestria", espero sea de su total agrado, ya que esta vez quise irme por algo que considero un poco más original, en verdad espero les guste"**_

_**Recomiendo escuchar el avance con la música del Link que pondré a continuación y como mencione antes, espero que sea de su total agrado**_

_**Ahora si, a disfrutar del avance de "Transformers Equestria"**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Transformers Equestria**

**( www. youtube watch? v=ysSxxIqKNN0)**

**Sunset**

_**Recuerdo que una guerra vino del espacio**_

_**Recuerdo que una raza vino a enfrentarse en la Tierra**_

_**Unos pocos nos protegían**_

Los Autobots apareciendo en su forma de vehículos, para luego pasar a sus verdaderos modos, listos para la batalla.

_**La mayoría buscaban destruirnos**_

Esta vez, los Decepticons invadían la Tierra, destruyendo todo a su paso en grandes cantidades, aterrado a los habitantes y más.

_**Siendo liderados**_

_**Por el más grande tirano del Universo**_

Megatron pasando un Portal Espacial en su forma de Jet y transformándose, anunciando con ello su llegada a la galaxia donde se proclamaba amo y señor.

_**Protéjanos de la maldad**_

_**Del Tirano Megatron**_

_**Optimus Prime y los valientes Autobots**_

Optimus y sus Autobots transformándose en frente de Sunset, al tiempo que esta veía como su moto se convertía en un robot femenino.

_**Defiéndanos de la maldad**_

_**Del Tirano Megatron**_

_**Y de sus crueles y malvados seguidores**_

_**Los terribles Decepticons**_

Megatron guiando a sus tropas hacia una gloriosa batalla de conquista, destruyendo a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino sin compasión alguna

_**Dos hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales**_

_**Dos hermanos vueltos enemigos por la eternidad**_

Optimus Prime, conocido como Orión Pax en Cybertron, hablando con Megatron, conocido como Megatronus, siendo grandes amigos, incluso hermanos.

_**Uno buscando la paz**_

Orión Pax siendo elegido por la Matrix para convertirse en Optimus Prime.

_**Otro la destrucción**_

Megatronus comenzando la guerra, al tiempo que se renombraba como Megatron.

_**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos**_

_**Uno defensor**_

_**Y otro destructor**_

Optimus y Megatron envueltos en una devastadora batalla, a la cual le siguieron muchas más.

_**Protéjanos de la maldad**_

_**Del Tirano Megatron**_

_**Optimus Prime y los valientes Autobots**_

_**Sálvenos por favor**_

**Instrumental**

Cientos de batallas librándose entre los Autobots y los Decepticons, con ayuda de sus aliadas, las Crystal Gems y la humanidad, todos dispuestos a pelear por su libertad.

_**Y la batalla final**_

_**Ha comenzado**_

_**Los hermanos han obtenido el máximo poder**_

Tanto Optimus como Megatron obtuvieron nuevas formas de combate iniciando la batalla que pondría fin a su guerra eterna.

_**La batalla final**_

_**Comenzó**_

_**La batalla que pondrá fin a la guerra**_

_**Uno caerá y otro quedara**_

_**Al terminar esta gran batalla**_

Optimus y Megatron se miraban de manera retadora, listos para la batalla.

_**Protéjanos de la maldad**_

_**Del Tirano Megatron**_

_**Optimus Prime y los valientes Autobots**_

_**Defensores**_

_**Guardianes de la Tierra**_

_**Defensores de la libertad**_

_**Héroes verdaderos**_

_**Vamos Autobots**_

_**Vamos Autobots**_

Optimus sosteniendo a Sunset y subiéndola a su hombro, acompañados por Arcee y todos sus amigos, viendo hacia el cielo, mientras el rostro del maligno Unicron se comenzaba a formar en una densa neblina oscura.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

_**Y hasta aquí quedo el avance, espero haya sido de su agrado, dentro de poco subiré las biografías y luego avisare sobre los OC, porque también tengo que explicar que decidí al respecto.**_

_**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer el avance, cualquier duda que tenga favor de dejármelo en un comentario de "Guardianes de la Vida" o de enviármela por PM, gracias**_

_**Un abrazo y un beso para las hermosas damas, junto a mis cordiales saludos a los elegantes caballeros**_

_**Nos vemos…en Guardianes de la Vida…si Dios quiere…**_


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Bueno, ya es hora de pasar a las biografías, mismas espero les ayude mucho a comprender lo que sería el rol de cada personaje, advierto que no desarrollare mucho todas, sino la de los personajes que hagan aparición desde el principio del fic o que tengan apariciones recurrentes, por ello y más agradezco su comprensión"**_

_**Y ahora a disfrutar de las biografías**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Humanos**

**Sunset Shimmer**

Una chica intrépida y aventurera, que gusta de las aventuras y de las emociones fuertes, pero que también disfruta de pasar tiempo con sus amigos y su novia, un día compro una motocicleta, misma que resulto ser la Autobot Arcee, lo que provoco que los Decepticons se fijaran en ella como una amenaza, debido a esto, Optimus asigna a Arcee como su protectora, hecho que a ninguna le agrada, pero con el tiempo, se hacen grandes amigas, poco a poco, ambas irán descubriendo lo fuerte que es su lazo

**Twilight Sparkle**

La novia de Sunset, una chica sumamente estudiosa y tranquila, aunque disfruta mucho de las emociones fuertes que experimenta con Sunset, cuando descubre a los Autobots, Optimus asigna a Bumblebee como su guardián, siendo el cerebro del equipo

**Starlight Glimmer**

La mejor amiga de Sunset, una chica que comparte su espíritu por las aventuras y emociones fuerte, respeta mucho la relación de su amigo con Twilight, al descubrir a los Autobots, Optimus asigna a Bulkhead como su guardián

**J**

Agente del gobierno, contacto designado para ser la conexión entre los Autobots y los humanos, siempre quiere llevar a las tropas a la batalla contra Megatron, pero Optimus se rehúsa a la idea de arriesgar vidas humanas

**Otros**

En esto incluyo a las amigas de Twilight, sus hermanitas las Crussaders, Steven, Connie, habitantes de Ciudad Playa, etc. Y claro, no podían faltar los siempre divertidos Kenneth y Odd, además de las familias de cada uno

**Autobots**

_**Organismos Cibernéticos Autónomos, vienen del planeta Cybertron, mismo que quedó destruido debido a una guerra sin fin contra los malvados Decepticons, la cual no solo tomo la vida de muchos Cybertronianos, sino que además termino por destruir el planeta, ahora se dedican a proteger otros mundos de su malvada ambición**_

**Optimus Prime**

Líder de los Autobots, antiguamente fue un archivista llamado Orión Pax, el cual estaba muy preocupado por la creciente corrupción en los altos de poder en Cybertron, inspirándose en las palabras de quien se volvería un hermano para él, Megatronus, que poco después se llamaría Megatron, dejo de lado los archivos y lo siguió, pero al descubrir las verdaderas intenciones de su hermano, se negó a participar, pues lo que buscaba era guerra y opresión, argumentando que la paz y el respeto era el mejor camino, esto dio comienzo a la guerra entre Autobots y Decepticons, durante los últimos días, Orión Pax fue escogido por Primus mismo para convertirse en el nuevo Prime, dando nacimiento a Optimus Prime, se siente culpable por no haber podido salvar Cybertron, ha visto cientos de mundos destruidos por la ambición de Megatron y muchas razas sometidas, por eso ha jurado que no permitirá que la Tierra caiga también, aunque le cueste la vida

**Arcee**

La espía del equipo, una Bot que tiene un fuerte trauma, ya que durante la guerra en Cybertron vio morir a su compañero y amigo a manos de Airachnid, debido a esto, se muestra muy reacia ante la idea de ser la guardiana de Sunset y el sentimiento es mutuo, pero con el tiempo, ambas se vuelven buenas amigas y confidentes una de la otra

**Bumblebee**

El explorador del equipo, uno de los soldados más valientes que hay y que Optimus reconoce, hace siglos fue capturado por los Decepticons, Megatron lo torturo sin compasión para sacarle información, pero al negarse, el tirano le destruyo su módulo de voz, debido a esto, solo puede comunicarse mediante sonidos que solo Twilight, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie pueden entender

**Bulkhead**

La fuerza del equipo, en el pasado perteneció a un grupo de guerreros llamados Wreckers, uniéndose a Optimus Prime para ayudar a poner fin a la guerra, prefiere la fuerza antes que el pensamiento, aunque esto no signifique que no piense ni razone si el momento lo requiere

**Ratchet**

El médico del equipo Autobot, siendo uno de los pioneros en la lucha contra los Decepticons, además del primero en unirse a Optimus, es el que más añora Cybertron y por eso al principio le cuesta la idea de considerar a la Tierra como su hogar

**Hermanos Autobots**

Tres soldados Autobots que llegaron a la Tierra tiempo después de Optimus y su equipo, uniéndose a ellos en la lucha contra los Decepticons

**X-Brawn**

El hermano mayor, antiguo miembro de los Wreckers, por tanto no duda en formar un nuevo equipo con ayuda de Bulkhead

**Prowl**

El hermano de en medio, un Bot que sigue las reglas totalmente al pie de la letra y los protocolos tal cual se indican

**Side Burn**

El hermano menor, siendo un viejo amigo de Bumblebee, con el cual suele competir por ver quienes más veloz, siente atracción por los autos Deportivos Rojos

**Dino Bots**

Un grupo de Autobots que en vez de transformarse en vehículos se transforman en Dinosaurios, siendo los elementos más poderosos del equipo Autobot, saliendo solo en casos de total emergencia, siendo la peor pesadilla de los Insecticons

**Grimlock**

El más poderoso y feroz de todos los Dino Bots, se puede transformar en el Tyrannosaurio Rex, al momento de pasar a su modo de batalla adquiere un taladro que también puede usarse como una espada, además de disparar bolas de fuego de su boca

**Kirax**

Dino Bot femenino, con la habilidad de transformarse en un Pterodáctilo, siendo sumamente veloz en el aire, lanzando gritos sónicos muy poderosos, al momento de pasar al modo de batalla, obtiene un par de dagas para luchar

**Slug**

El más duro y algo salvaje del grupo, se transforma en un Triceraptor, teniendo una fuerza demoledora, al pasar al modo de batalla adquiere un escudo que también usa como arma, además de que su cuerpo es increíblemente duro

**Crystal Gems**

Un grupo de Gemas del Planeta Madre que se opusieron a su régimen autoritario, además de volverse en contra de Megatron, que había conquistado ese planeta, luchan al lado de los Autobots en esta guerra

**Decepticons**

_**Los antagonistas del fic, siendo los responsables de iniciar la guerra que finalmente convirtió a Cybertron en un planeta inhabitable, ahora buscan conquistar otros mundos**_

**Lord Megatron**

Líder de los Decepticons, anteriormente era un gladiador sin nombre, que al cambiar las batallas por la política adopto el nombre de uno de los Prime; Megatronus, para luego abreviarlo a Megatron, fue el maestro de Orión Pax/Optimus en el pasado, tras su fallido intento de hacerse de la Matrix, Megatron comenzó la guerra que termino por destruir su planeta, ahora conquista otros planetas llegando a ser conocido como el "Conquistador de diez galaxias y Amo de cien mundos", ha conquistado estos planetas de dos maneras; enviando a sus tropas a atacar de manera constante, pero si en ese planeta hay un guerrero que llame su atención, entonces lo desafía a un combate, si Megatron gana, el planeta debe someterse a su voluntad, pero si es vencido, entonces los Decepticons se retiran, desgraciadamente, nadie ha sido capaz de vencerlo

**Starscream**

Primer General Militar de Megatron, si bien respeta el liderazgo del tirano, no desaprovecha cualquier oportunidad que se le presente para tratar de usurpar su trono, siendo alguien muy traicionero, pensando en sus propios beneficios, pero también cobarde y al que le gusta intimidar a soldados de menor rango, se desconoce si quiere el puesto de Megatron o su aprobación

**Shockwave**

Primer General Científico de Megatron, uno de los miembros del imperio más peligrosos y temidos, debido a su gran inteligencia y crueles experimentos que lleva a cabo sin compasión alguna, el propio Starscream y muchos Decepticons más le tienen mucho miedo, siendo muy leal a Megatron, respondiendo solo ante él, desapareció después de que Arcee y Wheeljack sabotearan uno de sus inventos, siendo dado por muerto

**Soundwave**

Jefe de comunicaciones del imperio, fue el primero en unirse a Megatron en Cybertron, sirviéndole con mucha lealtad, carece de un rostro y solo tiene una pantalla por cara, si bien puede hablar, prefiere no hacerlo, comunicándose mediante señales o grabaciones de voz, un claro ejemplo de que hay que tener cuidado con los callados, solo cree en dos cosas; los Decepticons conquistaran el Universo y Megatron los gobernara a ellos

**Laserbeak**

El espía de Soundwave, un robot que se mantiene adherido a su pecho, siendo liberado cuando Soundwave requiere de sus servicios

**Knock Out**

El médico del imperio, un Decepticon amante de las carreras y de la velocidad, además de ser extremadamente vanidoso, ya que le encanta pulirse y admirar su pintura, lo que hace que se enfade cuando alguien raya su cuerpo y pintura

**Break Down**

Asistente de Knock Out, siendo un fiel creyente de la fuerza bruta, manteniendo una intensa rivalidad con Bulkhead, no tiene mucho cerebro ni pensamiento, prefiere que sus puños hablen por él

**Vehicons**

Los soldados de menor rango del imperio, los cuales se pueden transformar en vehículos como autos y jets

**Insecticons**

Grupo o colmena de Decepticons que a diferencia de otros, se transforman en insectos, la mayoría de ellos se transforma en escarabajos robóticos, con excepción de cuatro

**Airachnid**

Una de las más crueles y retorcidas Decepticons que existen, ella fue la responsable de asesinar al amigo de Arcee, traumándola de manera terrible y provocando una enemistad entre ellas, si Starscream es casi un traidor, ella es la traición encarnada, sirviendo a Megatron únicamente por sus propios beneficios, sin dudar en traicionarlo en sus propios beneficios, se transforma en un helicóptero

**Dark Storm**

Como Airachnid, es de tipo femenino, transformándose en un jet con forma de escorpión, pero a diferencia de la araña, ella si es leal en su totalidad a Megatron, a quien ve como un sabio y valiente líder, siempre busca maneras de demostrar la deslealtad de Starscream y de Airachnid, asegurando que cuando lo consiga, entonces ella tomara su lugar como Primer General Militar de su amo y señor

**Hardshell**

Considerando el Insecticon más feroz de todos, transformándose en un escarabajo como la mayoría de la colmena, siendo sumamente agresivo y violento

**Infierno Rojo**

Insecticon que se transforma en hormiga, leal sin condiciones a Megatron, pero como su modo hormiga domina su circuito de logia, cree ser una hormiga de verdad, viendo el imperio como una colonia y a Megatron como la reina, llamándolo "la realeza" o "mi reina", hecho que molesta al tirano, pero lo deja pasar por la enorme devoción de Infierno

**Waspanaitor**

Insecticon que se transforma en avispa, se refiere a sí mismo en tercera persona y siempre termina explotando en pedazos, debido a esto, es usado como carnada por la mayoría de los Decepticons

**Predacons**

Soldados creados por Shockwave para servir al imperio, pero tras la desaparición de este, el proyecto quedo abandonado, una vez que el científico volvió lo retomo y creo a tres poderosos Predacons cuya forma alterna es la de animales mitológicos, siendo los rivales mortales de los Dino Bots

**Predaking**

Líder de los Predacons, capaz de transformarse en un dragón, a pesar de servir a Megatron, ha demostrado preocuparse por sus hermanos Predacons y tener un alto sentido del honor, nunca atacando a nadie más débil que él o a un oponente desarmado, rival de Grimlock

**Dark Phoenix**

Transformándose en un Fénix, ella se especializa en ataques aéreos, siendo muy devota a sus hermanos, pero no a Megatron en sí, rival de Kirax

**Sanyo**

Transformándose en Basilisco, su mordida es increíblemente peligrosa y ponzoñosa, teniendo que ser muy cuidadosos si te le enfrentas, rival de Slug

**Otros**

**Unicron**

La fuerza maligna más poderosa del Universo, hace milenios peleo contra Primus, quien consiguió vencerlo con ayuda de los 13 Prime originales, después de eso, no se volvió a saber del titán, Megatron está muy interesado en obtener el Energon Oscuro, que viene siendo la sangre del mismísimo Unicron para poder llevar a cabo sus malévolos planes, ya que al no poder obtener la Matrix, entonces obtendrá el poder del máximo mal

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Bien, hasta aquí quedaron las biografías, espero les sirva de algo, cualquier duda que tengan déjenmela en Guardianes de la Vida o envíenmela por PM, recuerden que si quieren que las responda deben enviármela en un comentario del fic que más reviso actualmente, mismo que sería Guardianes de la Vida"**_

_**Un abrazo y un beso para las damas hermosas, junto a mis cordiales saludos a los caballeros**_

_**Nos vemos…en Guardianes de la Vida…si Dios quiere…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bueno, lo prometido es deuda y ya es tiempo de que les de los datos que ocupo para los OC de "Transformers Equestria"**_

_**OJO, esto no quiere decir que ya los estoy recibiendo, yo les avisare cuando los empiece a recibir, será en uno de los capítulos de "Casos de Pesadilla", les entrego los datos para que vayan pensando en su personaje**_

_**Sin más que decir, les doy los datos:**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Datos OC**

**Nombre del personaje (creo que este es obvio)**

**Descripción física; debe ser breve y detallada**

**Personalidad; si es de carácter frío, amable, sensible, etc.**

**Raza; si pertenece a la Tierra, es una Gema, Cybertroniano o una raza extraterrestre ajena a estas**

**Bando; a que bando pertenece o si es neutral**

**Habilidades; deben ser claras y detalladas, además de ser tan excesivas, evítenme lo de los Stand y esas cosas por favor**

**Biografía; debe ser breve, detallada y lo más clara posible, que explique la historia del personaje y cuál es su función en el fic, sin ir demasiado lejos en los niveles de poder o habilidades, por favor**

**Si es una Gema y tiene algún arma, les pido que la describan, pero si es un Cybertroniano con la habilidad de transformarse, también describan en que se transforma**

**Ahora bien, les permito modos alternos como los que Optimus suele tener, es decir "Optimus Prime Modo de Batalla" y eso, pero que no exagere en poder**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

_**Bien, esto serían todos los datos que necesito, como bien dije, no los estoy recibiendo aun, yo les avisare a partir de cuándo los estoy comenzando a recibir**_

_**Por el momento estén atentos, porque el comienzo de "Casos de Pesadilla está casi a la vuelta de la esquina"**_

_**Y nuevamente un agradecimiento especial por haber leído "Guardianes de la Vida" de principio a fin**_


End file.
